Day Time Nightmares
by Anukis-san
Summary: Sasuke's house is hit by a tornado and he has to live with Naruto for a week! Insanity insures! SasuNaru! Last Chapter Up chapter 5
1. Chapter 1

Um. Hi! This is my second Naruto fanfic to be released to the public! Yay! Ok! So here are some things before we start!  
  
JAPANESE!! (For you people who have lives and not enough time to watch subbed anime and memorize some words)  
  
Kuso- Damn it

Matte- Wait

Baka- Idiot

Dobe- Blockhead

Ne/Oi- Hey

Nani- What  
  
-

"..." Speech

'...' Thought

-  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. Shoo, nasty lawyers, shoo...  
  
On with the fic! Please, PLEASE review!!  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Day Time Nightmares: Chapter One  
  
Never. Never ever. Not in a million years! Sasuke couldn't believe what he had gotten himself into. Here he was, on Naruto's door step, ready to kill Tsunade...  
  
Last night's thunder storm had been such a pain. His house was hit by a small tornado. The damage wasn't too bad... he didn't have much stuff so there wasn't anything too important. The necessities were still there. All the windows were busted though... and part of his roof was gone. He hated that he would not be allowed by the Hokage to stay in his house for at least another week. When Sasuke asked why the Hokage was quick to reply.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"Well Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't want to step in any broken glass or get splinters now would you? I'll get a team to clean and repair your house."  
  
"Tch. I can do that on my own."  
  
Tsunade scoffed, "Now, now Sasuke. I don't think so! The damage was pretty bad, you may be a good ninja but I'm not sure about your construction or house keeping skills."  
  
"Humph."  
  
"Well, you'll have to find some where else to live for the time being! Hmm... Ah! I know! You may go to stay with Naruto!"  
  
"NANI?"  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly. So maybe he couldn't fix a house if his life depended on it. So what if he couldn't clean... he could repair his house enough for it to be live-able right? Damn her. Damn her to hell. It just had to be Naruto. Not someone somewhat sensible like Kakashi... no. It was Naruto.  
  
Sasuke almost decided to turn around and leave Naruto's doorstep before he opened the door, but it was too late. Sasuke saw the door handle turn and a half asleep Naruto open the door.  
  
"Nani?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes.  
  
If Naruto had been half asleep, he now was fully awake.  
  
"EHH? Sasuke? What the hell do you want, bastard?" Naruto asked squinting his eyes.  
  
Sasuke glared at him. There was no way in hell he'd be able to last a week with Naruto. No way in freaking hell.  
  
"The Hokage said I have to spend a week with you--"  
  
"NANI!!! NO WAY!!" Naruto yelled before Sasuke could finish.  
  
"Baka, I don't WANT to stay here. My house was hit by a tornado."  
  
Naruto quieted down and his eyes opened from there previous squinted state.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I've got to stay here until they repair my house, dobe."  
  
"Don't call me a dobe, asshole!"  
  
"I'll call you a dobe if I want, dobe."  
  
"Sasuke you bastard! You can sleep on the street for all I care!"  
  
Naruto was about to slam the door in his face but Sasuke quickly caught the door and barged in.  
  
"EH? EH?!! Who said you could come in?!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke threw his bag on the floor.  
  
"I did."  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"I have no choice."  
  
Naruto grumbled, "Fine... but you're sleeping on the couch!!!"  
  
"I don't care." Sasuke said while taking off his shoes.  
  
Naruto glared at Sasuke. That bastard. Who did he think he was? Barging into Naruto's house like that! What a rude person!  
  
...but... Naruto did feel kind of bad about the tornado hitting Sasuke house. Only a little though...  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Sasuke slept on the couch as stated. Naruto had given him a pillow and a blanket at least. Sasuke figured that Naruto wouldn't even bother. They had to have instant ramen for dinner since Naruto didn't have anything else. Sasuke didn't mind for that night of that morning, but if they had ramen every day for every meal, heads were going to roll.  
  
Or maybe just one head.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto reached the usual meeting spot when they saw the note. Training had been canceled that morning; Kakashi had to go to help with repairs to a house down his street. Naruto stood there for a long time just glaring at the note, willing it to go away. Sasuke shrugged and began to walk off to train elsewhere. He had gotten off the bridge when he stopped to look back at Naruto.  
  
"Oi, dobe."  
  
"Bastard! I told you not to call—"  
  
"Want to train?" Sasuke interrupted.  
  
Naruto was silent for a moment. His eyes were hidden by his eyelids that seemed to always turn into slits to hide whatever emotion maybe shown through his eyes.  
  
"Why would I wanna train with a bastard like you?" He said in a mocking voice.  
  
"Tch. Fine whatever." Sasuke was going to walk off again but Naruto yelled back at him.  
  
"Matte!" Naruto called, "I'll train with you! Geez..."  
  
Sasuke waited for Naruto to run up next to him before shaking his head, "You're hopeless."  
  
"Nyah, I could say the same for you."  
  
"Whatever, dobe."  
  
"GRR! Bastard! Let's fight right now! I'll kick your ass!"  
  
"You wish."  
  
Naruto began to throw a punch to Sasuke's head but Sasuke dodged it easily. Sasuke threw up a kick and forced Naruto to jump back from him so as not to get hit.  
  
"You won't last five minutes..." Sasuke said smirking.  
  
"OH YEAH!?"  
  
Naruto charged at Sasuke again but failed to punch him and instead was earned a kick in the gut.  
  
"Grrr... kuso." Naruto muttered holding his aching stomach.  
  
Naruto was going into try the same move for the third time when Sasuke decided to simply step out of Naruto's way. Naruto fell to the ground with a thud.  
  
"Heh, give up, dead-last."  
  
"SASUKE YOU ASS!!"  
  
Sasuke suspected Naruto to charge towards him again but instead Naruto began to use his chakra to hide himself quickly. Sasuke listened for a minute and soon heard Naruto above him. But Naruto was hidden pretty well... it wasn't until Naruto slipped that Sasuke saw him. He was falling, and the tree was pretty high.  
  
'Damn it! I'm going to die!' Naruto thought. Naruto waited to hit the ground with his eyes glued shut.  
  
But the ground never came. Naruto felt himself in someone's arms. Naruto slowly opened his eyes and his heart thumped quickly against his chest. He was in Sasuke's arms. It felt so... nice. He felt so... comfortable.  
  
Sasuke's POV   
  
I didn't mean to catch him. I just acted on instinct. Before I knew it, Naruto was in my arms. He felt so warm next to me. I could still feel his heart racing from the event not but seconds ago. I was staring at him. His eyes where still glued shut when I caught him. He looked so tense... but relaxed quickly when he felt my arms around him. He looked like an angel when his eyes opened.... something about them. I couldn't look away from his gaze. I felt my own heart speed up....  
  
What the hell was I doing! I had to look away... if I didn't look away now, I might do something I regret!  
  
Naruto's POV   
  
The way Sasuke's hair was caught by the sun... the bastard almost looked angelic. I didn't want to move from his arms but... this was so... wrong. I couldn't think about Sasuke that way! It was wrong! I had to get out of his arms!  
  
Narrator  
  
It was only seconds but it seemed like forever before Naruto quickly pushed himself out of Sasuke's embrace, slightly missing the warmth leaving him. They were silent, both blushing slightly.  
  
"I-I didn't need your help." Naruto said, his eyes squinted again.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
"Sure, dobe." Sasuke muttered back.  
  
'You're welcome.'  
  
This was going to be an interesting week... that was for sure.  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
So? What did you think? Please, please review! Flames are welcome! I don't know how to make the story better if you don't tell me what I did wrong =P!! I'm trying to make the characters as in character as possible! I'll also try to keep chapters long! Ideas are also welcome (you'll get credit! Believe me!)

Arigato,

Anukis-san


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! I noticed a couple grammar and spelling mistakes in the first chapter! I'm sorry! I'll try to get those fixed up sometime! Thank you SOOO much to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me!!!!  
  
RukaIayLomperGay: =D I try! Btw, very creative name!  
  
Kyuubi-chan: Thank you so much! I'll try to make sure that I keep that in mind for future chapters!!! I'm trying to learn Japanese but anime episodes aren't always the best way to learn, ne? xD  
  
twi5tedneko: eep! Yes ma'am!!  
  
Nataku: Here's your update!  
  
AoiSea: Here's your update as well!  
  
Anaya: Thankies!!  
  
Kawaii Chibi Neko Angel: Teehee! Yay for fluff!  
  
The La/=/er: Hohoho! If only one day did that to them, think of the rest of the week! (cackles evilly) Who knew tornados could be so nice?  
  
Yuen-chan: Oo; thankies =D  
  
(if you reviewed and your name is not on here feel free to rant at me! I'll only be doing the first ten (in this case nine for now) people who review! Gomen gomen gomen!!)  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
**Japanese:** (for people who don't have the nifty little "Sushi Made Easy" book that I have)  
  
Maki- Sushi rolls  
  
Gohanmono- Rice  
  
Kai: Clam  
  
Kani: Crab  
  
Kani no kamaboko: A alternative to crab legs, made from Pollack, potato starch, sugar, salt, coloring, and crab flavoring  
  
Itamaé-san: sushi chef  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
"..." Speech '...' Thought  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Disclaimer: I claim them not  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
**Day Time Nightmares: Chapter 2**  
  
Naruto had wandered off after the 'tree' incident. He was heading down to the ramen bar [1] he usually visited. The old man behind the counter welcomed Naruto and took his order. While Naruto was waiting for his ramen he tried to get the events from not long ago out of his head. After what seemed like eternity, his ramen finally was ready and all was forgotten as Naruto dug in to his lunch.  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
'This tree looks strangely familiar...' Sasuke thought glaring at a tall oak tree with three slashes down its side [2].  
  
Sasuke had been going in circles trying to get the pictures of Naruto with sweat dripping oh-so-slowly down the side of his neck away from his thoughts. But the same picture of Naruto with his lips slightly open, his golden hair stuck to the side of his face and the small gasps for air kept playing through Sasuke's head. Damn Naruto and his stupid clumsy self.  
  
He shook himself awake from his daydream... wait, more like nightmare, and continued walking down the street trying to get his mind onto anything but Naruto. He had finally managed to get all thoughts of the blonde out of his head until he realized where he was...  
  
He had managed to subconsciously walk himself strait to Naruto's front door. Sasuke glared at the door and calmed his urge to go kill Tsunade right then. Speeding up, he turned the corner and kept his gaze to the ground. He was grumbling slightly when he passed a rather large group of people.  
  
"WAIII!!! SASUKE-KUN!!"  
  
'Oh shit...'  
  
Sasuke slowly turned to see and huge group of fan girls running towards him... fast. Before you could say 'review' [3], Sasuke was running like hell to get away from the group of love-struck girls. To anyone else the fan girls would look like a bunch of girls with hearts floating around them... to Sasuke they looked like a bunch of infested demons with hell fire as their background.  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Naruto had just finished his ramen, and was deciding what kind to have for dinner when...  
  
'Shit...dinner... Sasuke... ramen... bad.'  
  
Naruto thought about what Sasuke would want; he probably would hate having ramen everyday... only a few select people could stand that. Naruto sighed; maybe he could pick up some sushi on the way home. Did Sasuke like maki? What about Gohanmono? Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when a deep rumbling sound began to shake the earth underneath him. Naruto began to quiver as the thundering sound came closer and closer. He turned around and was torn between fear and hilarity as he saw a huge mob of fan-girls (and a few fan-boys) flowing towards him in a giant tidal wave. And at the head of the group, was none other than Mr. Stick-up-his-ass Sasuke running as fast as he could from the certain death behind him. Naruto was about to break out into laughter until he noticed that if he didn't move he'd be trampled under the mass of lunatics...but... his legs wouldn't move. It was the fear of being crushed to death... or something.  
  
"RUN!" Sasuke yelled.  
  
Naruto didn't move until Sasuke grabbed his wrist and yanked him along. Naruto and Sasuke were running like bats out of hell. They're legs moving at least 200 miles per hour until they reached a corner. It was the corner that turned towards a small cleaning closet that held things like brooms and buckets for the few workers who kept the roads in shape. Sasuke took a chance and threw open the door and shoved Naruto and himself inside before the massive group caught site of them.  
  
The large mass passed by without noticing the dark-haired boys escape plan. Naruto hardly noticed the loud rumbling, all he could think about were the two arms wrapped around his waist. When it was quiet again, Sasuke exhaled. Naruto got shivers on his next as he felt the damp hot breath pass over his neck. Naruto was painfully aware of every panting breath Sasuke took. Naruto felt every inch of Sasuke's body as he breathed in.  
  
As Naruto listened to Sasuke's breathing, he began to feel like he was in a trance, and found himself relaxing into Sasuke. His eyes were almost about to flutter shut until he realized one small detail.  
  
He was in a closet, in the dark, hot and sweaty, against the Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
Naruto jumped back and tried to hide his flushed face. Sasuke was too tired to even realize the boy's embarrassment. Sasuke took in a few more breaths before his breathing returned to normal. Standing up strait, Sasuke looked over to Naruto and gave him a ghost of a smile.  
  
"That was close." He said almost in a laughing tone.  
  
Naruto gave Sasuke a weird look. "Are you ok? I think I almost saw you smile. Do you have a fever?"  
  
Sasuke grumbled at him and reached for the door knob. Naruto's eyes shut tight as sunlight suddenly filled his eyes. As Naruto and Sasuke stood outside the door in an awkward silence Naruto began to think about dinner again.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
Both chuckled at the simultaneous moment.  
  
"You go first." Sasuke said.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering. Does, uh, do you...." Naruto's mind was starting to wander onto other subjects involving him and Sasuke.  
  
'Bad Naruto! **Bad **Naruto! Sasuke and that kind of... stuff... does NOT... **NOT** go together with you! Bad!'  
  
"Yeah?" Sasuke asked impatiently.  
  
"Oh! Gomen... do you like maki? Or uh, gohanmono?"  
  
"Um, yeah."  
  
"Uh, ok good cuz I was thinking about picking up some for dinner tonight if that's ok..."  
  
"What? No Ramen?" Sasuke asked teasingly.  
  
"Well I thought I'd get something different for yo--... for um... just for the hell of it." Naruto said turning away from Sasuke a little trying to hide his slight blush.  
  
Naruto didn't want Sasuke to think that he was thinking about him. Tch, like he'd ever want the bastard to think that.  
  
"Hah, are you going to be cooking this?"  
  
"I-I can cook, asshole!"  
  
"You can cook, sure, everyone can cook, but your cooking probably just sucks that's all." Sasuke said with a smirk.  
  
"You... you... you ass!"  
  
Sasuke only smirked at the blonde's outrage. Naruto puffed his cheeks out and huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"So uh, what were you going to ask....?" Naruto paused, "Bastard?"  
  
"It's nothing." Sasuke said beginning to walk away.  
  
"Oi! Oi! Where do you think you're going!?" Naruto yelled after him.  
  
"For a walk." Sasuke replied smoothly.  
  
Naruto clenched his teeth. That bastard.  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Naruto had stopped by Fukimo's shop [4]. She was one of the four people who sold fish through out the whole village. Naruto had picked up some maki, gohanmono and some kani no kamaboko as well.  
  
He would prove to Sasuke once and for all that he could cook. And Sasuke would like it dammit.  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
**[1]** Ano... I couldn't think of the name! I still can't Hahaha..ha..ha... hai, atashi wa baka desu TT....gomen. (yes, I am an idiot... sorry)  
  
**[2]** I have no idea why I added three slash marks... maybe so you could see how Sasuke recognized the tree or... something... um... yeah.  
  
**[3]** I couldn't think of a random word that was somewhat short so I opened my dictionary and put down the first one I saw xD  
  
**[4]** No this is not an actually place or person in Konoha or anything! I just made it up! I was looking through my sushi recipe book and found the word 'Fu' which is high protein, wheat gluten bread which is used in soup and the word 'himo' (the stringy edge of the ark shell (akagai) clam) but I thought Fuhimo sounded off and made it into Fukimo! Yay!  
  
Eeh... this chapter was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be. Gomen! Please review! Flames welcome... but don't be too mean =).  
  
Arigato,  
  
Anukis-san 


	3. Chapter 3

xD thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!  
  
The La/=/er: lmao! That's a great way to review! Thanks for the comments! 3  
  
Yaoilover S!: Thanks a bunch =3  
  
Tenshinoreika999: Thankies! I'm trying to keep it down :) I love speaking Japanese but I have to remember that I'm still just an American xD!!  
  
Aimi-chan: Yay for toast oO; :D Arigato!  
  
Tracy-kin: I make up most of my names by putting together words or just saying random words out loud until I make up a name that I like! Sometimes it takes me three seconds, other times it takes me a week! xD  
  
Ein dwang: I agree, I think Naruto should be able to cook ;) but I'm not gonna give anything away =..= teehee!  
  
Iceheart19: I'll try to! (Btw, I love your pen name, I don't know why! I just like it :D)  
  
Kawaii Chibi Kitty Angel: Ack! Not the evil green bowling pixie gremlins and pink butterflies!! –updates-  
  
Yuen-chan: It's ok! At least you made an effort to review! :D Thankies!  
  
Person: xD I've already figured that out but thank you 3!!! I had to go back to episode one and read the stupid sign that said the name of Ichiraku! Haha!  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
**Japanese:**  
  
ACK! There is none for this chapter!! But be sure to go in and read Kyuubi- chan's review for the first chapter if you get a chance! It tells you about some of the mistakes I made on some of the Japanese words! :D  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
"..." Speech  
  
'...' Thought  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Disclaimer: iay oday otnay ownay emthay!! Ooshay awyerslay! Pig Latin =D  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
**Day Time Nightmares: Chapter 3**  
  
'Since when the hell was it so hot!' Naruto thought as he mixed some spices into the rice.  
  
His kitchen had no fan, and Naruto left the windows closed while he cooked. You could probably cut through the steam with a knife if you tried hard enough. Naruto could have sworn he lost ten pounds while cooking in that stupid heat. Sasuke hadn't returned yet, which Naruto thought of as a good thing... that gave him time to set up everything. He'd impress Sasuke! If he didn't acknowledge his fighting skills, then Naruto would make damn sure Sasuke acknowledge his cooking! Naruto had set the gohanmono [1] in the center of the table and most of the kami no kamaboko [1] around it. The maki [1] was placed on small dishes at either end of the table.  
  
Naruto had surprised himself at how good everything had looked. He hadn't tasted anything yet... but if cooking was based on show, he'd win first prize at any contest. Naruto was just getting out of his apron before he heard a knock at the door. Naruto grumbled and shouted to the person at the door to wait a minute. Naruto finally threw off his apron and tossed it into the corner while rushing to the door.  
  
"Nani?" Naruto asked while throwing open the door.  
  
Sasuke stood at the door. Naruto glared at him then remember that his food might get cold if he glared at Sasuke for too long. Naruto grumbled and walked back inside his apartment. Sasuke followed him inside and closed the door... something smelt like heaven.  
  
"Dinner's ready." Naruto grumbled before turning back to face Sasuke.  
  
Naruto eyed something in Sasuke's hand.  
  
"What's that?" Naruto asked pointing to a black bottle in Sasuke grip.  
  
Sasuke looked towards the bottle then looked to his left, a small blush graced his pale cheeks.  
  
"You said you were getting maki so I thought green tea would go good with it... you know... just for the hell of it." Sasuke said resisting his urge to smirk.  
  
Naruto clenched his fist and bit his lip, but didn't say anything. He started towards the kitchen [2]. Sasuke noticed the dimness of the room.  
  
"Why's it so dark?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow while following Naruto into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't feel like I'm in a very bright mood." Naruto said dully.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Sasuke followed Naruto around a corner and into his kitchen. Sasuke begin to drool as soon as he caught sight of the food. Everything looked... looked... so delicious!  
  
"_You_ cooked this?" He asked after swallowing the excess saliva.  
  
Naruto blushed slightly, "Yeah, so?"  
  
"Nothing it just looks uh, really good."  
  
"Well, let's eat before it gets cold... I wouldn't want my labor to go to waist."  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
The dinner itself actually wasn't as awkward or silent as Naruto thought it would be. They talked about a few different subjects actually. The weather (god forbid) was the first thing to get the conversation started... but it worked. Eventually they talked about music, new ninjitsu's they heard about or learned recently. It was... nice. Naruto didn't feel so... so lonely.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
What in the seven hells was going on??? I was talking with Naruto. Actually talking. Not trying to put him down or making fun of him... not cussing at him, not telling him how annoying he is... I was _talking_. Having a normal conversation... with Naruto!!  
  
Maybe it was the green tea... yeah... that's it. I probably pissed off the guy who sold it to me and he probably spiked it.... yeah... that's why Naruto looks so god damn sexy...  
  
......Hold the phone! That did NOT just cross my mind! Oh shit. I was gonna kill Tsunade... and the guy who sold me this green tea! Damn them to hell! And Naruto to! He just had to make the atmosphere feel so fucking seductive. He just had to make the lights dim! From all the jokes he was telling you'd expect the room to be as bright as the sun.  
  
Kuso... only six more days... six. What could possibly happen in six days???  
  
Maybe I didn't want to know.  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
Wow! My cooking was so damn delicious I even made myself drool! I'm amazing! Oh yes I am! Haha! Even that ass Sasuke had to be praising me for _this_ cooking! He probably had a fever though... I'm pretty sure I saw him smile a bit when I told him about the time I put a frog on Tsunade's chair and... Nihihi [3]... never mind.  
  
But maybe I had a fever too... I swore Sasuke looked... ethereal in that candle light. Hai, a fever... that's all... just a fever. I'm not even paying attention to the jokes I'm telling him... anything to get him to smile. And it's working... kinda... I can see him trying to suppress a laugh.  
  
The way the corner of his mouth twitches is so... dare I say "cute"? Fuck. I did not just think of that. No. It was the fever doing its worst. It's fucking worst.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Naruto and Sasuke had finished there dinner. The conversation had died down and now Sasuke sat in silence as Naruto cleared the table. Sasuke eyed Naruto as he came back to pick up a few more dishes. Sasuke sighed and stood up,  
  
"Let me help," He said reaching for his glass.  
  
Sasuke was about to pick up his plate as well until he realized something....  
  
Glasses weren't warm... or smooth like this... or soft. He slowly looked down with a slight blush to see his hand gently placed over Naruto's. Sasuke blushed a deep crimson and quickly pulled his hand away, but made sure to make his hand skim every-so-lightly across the blondes. Sasuke glanced up to see Naruto's face was as dark as his own.  
  
"S-Sorry." Sasuke muttered before quickly picking up his plate and some other dishes on the table.  
  
Naruto nodded quickly and rushed back to the sink with the other dishes he'd picked up.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME? Ok. Stop. Rethink this. What the _hell _just happened? Had I just _liked_ that physical contact with Naruto? No, no way. This wasn't right. Damn that green tea sales man. I _knew_ I should have picked up some from the Okiyama Shop [4] down the road but _nooooo_... I just _had _to get this kind.  
  
Dammit....... Damn it. Damn it. Damn it.  
  
This is it... I've gotta get to bed before—  
  
"Oi... bastard..."  
  
I looked up from my place at the sink. Naruto had finished putting the rest of the dishes in the sink and was now out in the living room.  
  
"Nani, dobe?"  
  
"Have you ever played Samurai Nichigawa [5]?" Naruto asked looking like he was doing his best not to look at me.  
  
"No."  
  
"Uh, want to? Iruka gave me this new game system and this game and so I was just uh, wondering..." I started to smirk as Naruto rambled on trying to make up a decent explanation for asking me if I wanted to play a game with him.  
  
"Sure, dobe." I interrupted before he made too much of a baka out of him self.  
  
"Oh! Um, cool. I guess." Naruto squeaked meekly.  
  
What was with him? I could have sworn Naruto was just _blushing_ but it was too dark to really tell anyway. Naruto flipped on the TV, apparently the game had already been set up. A white glow covered Naruto's face as he started the game. I sat down on his small couch which only gave us two feet to distance ourselves [6]. Somehow my mind seemed to wander as Naruto let the intro clip roll.  
  
I was in a dark room... there were still some candles lit in the other room... giving it a _sexy_ feel. But damn. It had to be Naruto sitting next to me... and since Naruto was sitting next to me, Naruto was in my thoughts... thoughts that consisted of things yaoi-hentai's [7] would _die_ to see...  
  
I quickly grabbed a pillow next to me and set it on my lap. I pretended to put it there to set my forearms on it but in reality it was to cover up the uncomfortable _tent_ that seemed to have all of my attention at the moment. Damn my hormones... damn them to hell.  
  
The game started, I should have guessed that it was a fighting game. Leave it up to Naruto to make everything a competition when it came to me. We each picked our characters and started the game. We were in large forest.... this forest remind me of, the 'tree' incident.  
  
Those memories didn't help my problem below. It was getting really hard to kick Naruto's ass on this game _and_ try to forget about _that_. I squirmed a bit and had to loose my concentration on the game for a few seconds... but in those few seconds Naruto had already kicked my ass.  
  
"YATTA! [8]" Naruto yelled pumping his fist into the air.  
  
I was about to smile... he looked so cute like that... but then realized that Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, had just kicked my, Uchiha Sasuke's, ass.  
  
"Rematch." I growled.  
  
Naruto stopped and looked over to me with a grin that strangely reminded me of a fox.  
  
"Oh... is Sasuke, _upset_?" Naruto stressed upset.  
  
"I just want a rematch." I said again, more calm than before.  
  
Naruto fixed his eyes into slits, "Fine."  
  
We started a new match... and before we knew it... we were enjoying each other's company...  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
It was almost three o'clock when I began to feel myself drifting asleep. I shook myself awake a couple of times but soon I just couldn't stay awake anymore.  
  
"Sasuke-bastard... I'm going to bed now..."  
  
Sasuke looked over to me and nodded slightly, I couldn't look at him but I saw him from the corner of my eye. He got up and turned off the game. There was a nightlight on behind couch that gave me enough light to see Sasuke sitting back down on the couch.  
  
That's all I remember before being carried off to dreamland.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
I was looking around to make sure all the lights were out incase Naruto forgot something, (maybe a candle or two) when I felt a weight fall into my lap. I jump slightly but stopped moving when I saw a head of gold lying in my lap. Naruto had fallen asleep. I wanted to push him off of me and call him a dobe... I wanted to yell at him for falling asleep on me... I wanted... to cradle him in my arms....  
  
My hand was subconsciously floating above his head... unsure if it should wack him... or caress those golden locks that were only centimeters away. I eventually let my fingers fall to meet the captured rays of sunshine below them. I was surprised at how silky and soft his hair was. I had my fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of his next and slowly reached over the side of the couch to pull up the foot rest for myself. I laid back, fingers still entwined with the angelic hair, and drifted into one of the best 'nightmares' I've had in a long time...  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
[1] If you can remember these without having to look at anything then you win a cookie! =D –hands out cookies-  
  
[2] I'm pretty sure you can see the kitchen from the front door but we're going to do some re-landscaping of Naruto's house, mmkay?  
  
[3] This is the way I think Naruto's laugh would sound when he mentioned this little joke... an honestly... I have no idea what the joke is xD! If someone wants to make up one, go right ahead!! I love a good laugh!!  
  
[4] Okiyama Shop is another made up place in Konoha (made up none other than moi 3) I'm going to say this place sells herbs and teas and what not =)  
  
[5] Samurai Nichigawa is NOT a real game. I made it up ok? It's like Street fighter meets Soul Caliber 2 for the PS2 only with Samurai =D... plus Nichigawa sounded like a kick ass name for some Samurai dude in a fighting game xD!  
  
[6] Even if a 'couch' would never really be this small... it gets Sasuke and Naruto close to each other, ne? So, should it matter? xD  
  
[7] In a simple explanation: Yaoi = boyxboy stuff. Hentai = perverted stuff. Therefore... yaoi-hentai's are people like me who like boyxboy and perverted stuff all in one sentence =D  
  
[8] This means "I did it!" or something along those lines... just incase you didn't know ;)  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Please review! I could have added more to this chapter but I can't think of anything at the moment. If I do think of something new, maybe Naruto will cook dinner for Sasuke again! xD oh well! _**Please, please, please review**_!! 3  
  
Arigato,  
  
Anukis 


	4. Chapter 4

OMG! Thank you soooo much to those who reviewed! You don't know how much it means to me!!! xD about the opening up the dictionary and putting down the first word thing, YES! I really did open up to the word 'review'! I didn't even think about it being like a subliminal message until a few people pointed it out xD Ironic, isn't it?  
  
BOOOM: Hohoho =3 I'll remember those ideas! Thankies!  
  
Ghostninja85: Yep! =D  
  
IrukaLuffer: Haha, you psychotic gummy bear you! Ok I'll try to get Iruka in here somewhere –evil grin-  
  
Tracy-kin: Yay very good! You get a cookie! xD! Nichigawa is something that just came out of my mouth =D I thought it sounded cool so I put it down. I might've heard it somewhere before but I don't remember.  
  
Ein dwang: =D thank you sooo much! Don't worry I won't tell! xD  
  
Iceheart19: =D Maybe I'll make a game one day called Samurai Nichigawa xD!  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
**Japanese:**  
  
Anime Lass wanted to know what Gohanmono was! It's rice =D  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Disclaimer: Iay oday otnay aimclay arutoNay  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
**Day Time Nightmares: Chapter 4**  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
Mmmm... This pillow is really soft... I think I grew or something... I don't remember my bed being this short. I snuggled my head into my pillow [1] more and sighed deeply as I pulled my knees up to my chest. I didn't want to get up. It was Wednesday so there was no training today.  
  
'Oh well...' I thought as I yawned and stretched out my arms.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
Shit... he's moving again. Can't this dobe figure out that I'm not a pillow? His arms were stretched back over his head. Oh god. Oh shit. Don't put your arms down... do NOT put your arms down. Fuck, fuck, fuck...  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
I laid my hands down behind my head and... Hey. Wait a minute.... who the hell put a rock in my bed? I was about to turn around and see what the hell it really was when I was thrown off my... the couch?! What the fuck?! I looked up and saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke blushing like mad and grabbing the pillow next to him. He put it on his lap... that's when I realized...  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
I knew he'd felt it... I knew he probably knew what it was now. I couldn't stop blushing. He had to hate me now. Hell... _I_ hated me right then. What the hell was I going to say?! What the hell was _HE_ going to say? Shit, shit, shit...  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
Did _I_ do that to him? But, that's not possible. There's no way Sasuke would like me... like... that? Is there?  
  
"Sas--...?" I couldn't get his name out.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I... I should leave." Sasuke said starting to get up.  
  
"No!" It came out of my mouth before I could think.  
  
Even though there were a million denials, a million wants, a million thoughts going through my head I knew what I was thinking... I really hoped that I was the one who did that to Sasuke...  
  
Sasuke was frozen. No emotion showed on his face as he looked down at me. I sat a foot away from his feet on the ground. His emotion was showing through his eyes. I saw that Sasuke was... dreading something. I wasn't sure what to say. I wanted to tell him that it's alright. I wanted to show him how much he really meant to me but I had no proof that I was affecting him like that.  
  
"I'm, I'm leaving." Sasuke said again after an awkward silence.  
  
"No wait." I reached over and grabbed his ankle.  
  
"Naruto?" Sasuke sounded unsure.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
I couldn't see his eyes. His grip on my ankle loosened a little. I still couldn't see his face very well. I was terrified of what he was going to say. But... he didn't do anything. I was shaking, I know it. I'd never been so... exposed I guess. Most of my emotions were always hidden. But when Naruto was around... I could be me...  
  
"Why..." Naruto started.  
  
Why?! How the hell was I supposed to answer 'why'?!  
  
"Why..." Naruto looked up at me, a look of innocents playing on his face, "Why the hell do you have a rock in your pants???" [2]  
  
I almost choked! Could he seriously be that _stupid_!?!?! That _naive_?!?!  
  
**"Dammit Naruto!"** I said kicking his hand away from my ankle.  
  
The 'rock' had gone away so I used this opportunity to throw the pillow at Naruto's face. I got up and stomped to the bathroom as quick as I could, leaving a baffled Naruto behind me. What I needed was a long, cold, shower.  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
Good. He seriously thought I was that stupid. I just needed to lighten the mood; I didn't know what to say... I didn't want to embarrass him... I just had to do something stupid. Ugh, this called for a bowl of ramen.  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
The shower helped... a little. I had some time to think about what was running through my head. When I was done, I reached down and turned off the water. Pulling open the show curtain I reached up for my towel... there was one problem though.  
  
I didn't get a towel...  
  
"Shit..." I muttered looking around for an extra towel.  
  
There wasn't a towel in sight. I cursed under my breath and did my best to shake the excess water out of my hair before stepping out of the shower. I wiped my feet on the small rug and walked carefully over to the door. The only thing I could do was get Naruto to get me a towel.  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
I had just sat down to watch TV when I heard Sasuke calling me from the bathroom.  
  
"Oi! Dobe!?"  
  
"Nani, bastard?" I asked as I reached the bathroom.  
  
Sasuke was peeking out from behind the door.  
  
"I need a towel."  
  
I burst out laughing, "Baka! You forgot a towel?!"  
  
Out of all the stupid things to do! Forgetting his towel! Of course_ I_ had forgotten a towel a few times... alright a lot of times... but that was _me_! I laughed harder but walked to the closet a few feet away from the bathroom to get Sasuke a towel.  
  
"Here basta--" Before I knew it my feet were gone from underneath me and I slammed into the door of the bathroom.  
  
I must have slipped on some water that had dripped from Sasuke's hair or something. I was expecting to hit the hard tile floor but instead I landed on something rather soft. I looked down and swore that I was about to die from embarrassment...  
  
I had landed on Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
The only thing I remember was the dobe trying to hand me a towel and then slipping on the stupid ground. Next thing I know, he's lying on top of me, and the only thing between us is that towel, which thank god, had covered up _there_.  
  
I wanted to scream at him and tell him how stupid and clumsy his was. I wanted to shove him off me and embarrass him. I wanted to... but then again... I couldn't. I felt his breath flow over my skin. His breath felt hot against my wet skin. It wasn't fair... this was torture.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Blue eyes starred into black for what seemed like eternity. As each regained their composure Sasuke finally growled at Naruto.  
  
"Get off me." He said lowly.  
  
Naruto didn't say anything; he only blushed and quickly pushed himself off of Sasuke. When Naruto was off Sasuke, Sasuke pulled the towel tight to his waist and waited for Naruto to shut the door before getting up and drying himself off.  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Naruto's head was filled with images of Sasuke. Naruto couldn't get the last picture out of his head. Before Naruto closed the door he had gotten a good look at Sasuke's body as he held himself up with one hand, his hair clinging to his face, his breath still slightly quick and gasping like. Naruto got up with a little trouble, his legs felt weak. He walked back into the living room and began to think.  
  
'Five more days of sexual torture from Sasuke... great...' Naruto thought putting his hands over his head.  
  
This was going to drive him insane if he didn't do something about it... but what could he do?  
  
"You alright, dobe?"  
  
Sasuke voice snapped Naruto back to reality. Naruto squinted his eyes at Sasuke.  
  
"Why do you care, bastard?"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat down on the other side of the couch. There was an awkward silence that filled the air. Naruto began to twirl his thumbs...  
  
"I..." Naruto started.  
  
Sasuke turned to look at him, "What?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Sasuke stayed silent for a minute. He wasn't exactly sure what Naruto was saying sorry for.  
  
"I'm not sorry for just uh, falling on you. I'm sorry for all the other times too... that I've been... annoying." Naruto said continuing to twiddle his thumbs.  
  
Sasuke was still silent. Naruto sighed and decided to continue.  
  
"I guess I was just always jealous of you, ya know? Since everyone seemed to love you, the almighty Uchiha Sasuke. I guess I just wanted to be noticed... to be recognized, to be _loved_."  
  
"Don't be stupid." Sasuke said slightly harsher than he meant to.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There are people who love you."  
  
"Oh yeah? Like who?!"  
  
"Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura--"  
  
"Sakura!? Please! She _hates_ me! She'd do anything to get me out of her life because she's in love with you! She thinks I'm an annoying useless piece of- -"  
  
"Shut up. She cares for you still. She may think you're annoying, I can see why," Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto clench his hands into fists, "But she still cares for you."  
  
"But, it's still hard." Naruto's voice got quite. "You don't understand how hard it is to watch someone you love throwing themselves to someone else."  
  
The room went silent. Naruto didn't even know if he loved Sakura anymore. Probably not... no, he didn't. No. She was a thing of the past. But why did he say that then? To make Sasuke feel guilty?  
  
"I do understand." Sasuke said quietly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then please Mr. Wonderful, tell me who has won over your heart?"  
  
Sasuke flinched at the harsh tone Naruto had been using.  
  
"I don't have to tell you."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
Sasuke was silent. Naruto looked over to him, awaiting an insult... or something. But all Naruto saw was what almost looked like pain filled in Sasuke's eyes.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"You, dobe." Sasuke said quietly.  
  
"What are you talking about, bastard? What about me?" Naruto glared at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke turned towards Naruto. As soon as Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes, he knew what he meant...  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
**[1]** What he thinks is a pillow is really Sasuke's leg xD  
  
**[2]** xD xD xD!!! Tracy-kin gave me the idea of Naruto saying 'why do you have a rock in your pants?" when he woke up but I thought it fit better there!!! Thank you Tracy-kin!!  
  
Um... =D I'm going to be evil and leave it there! **Please review!  
**  
Arigato,  
  
Anukis 


	5. Chapter 5

Here it is! The fifth chapter! I'm so grateful to those of you who took the time to R&R!! Muwa ;x  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Disclaimer: ooshay awyerslay  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
"..." Speech  
  
'...' Thought  
  
_Memories/Flashback_  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
**Day Time Nightmares: Chapter 5**  
  
()-()-()-()  
  
Naruto's POV  
  
"You, dobe." Sasuke said.  
  
"What are you talking about, bastard? What about me?" I glared at him thinking he was going to insult me or something.  
  
But I realized I was wrong when he looked at me. My eyes flew open in shock. He was answering my previous question....  
  
_"Oh yeah? Then please Mr. Wonderful, tell me who has won over your heart?"  
_  
I didn't know what to say... but even if I had known what to say, Sasuke didn't give me time to say it. Before I knew it I was on my back, Sasuke's lips were pressed against mine. It was short and unsure. Sasuke had pulled away quickly, waiting for my reply to his actions. I had no verbal reply to give him. I was lost. My thoughts were on how much I had liked that kiss.  
  
I knew I had liked Sasuke... that's why I put up so many verbal defenses when I was around him... but I never expected him to actually have the same feelings. I had begun to notice more and more about him that made my heart race. The simple way his hair fell around his face, the way the corners of his mouth twitched when he thought something funny happened, the way he walked, the smooth, soothing sound of his voice, the kindness in his eyes that appeared when he felt happy, the way he would make a clicking sound with his tongue when something he didn't like happened. Maybe I was just a stalker and constantly watched him because my own life was too boring. But there was something else about him... not just the way he looked. I loved the way he would analyze situations, his reasoning... even just the way his name rolled off my tongue. I loved... everything about him.  
  
Sasuke's POV  
  
There. I had done it. My feelings were out in the open. Now only if this dobe would give me a reaction. He was staring back at the ceiling behind me. Dammit Naruto... give me a sign... did you... accept me? He was just staring, well, he had a shocked look on his face... but that was to be expected. I leaned down and let my breath run across his ear.  
  
"Naruto..." I said softly.  
  
I knew he knew I was waiting for a reply. But then, why wouldn't he say anything? Was it that hard for him to figure out if he liked me or not?  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
Naruto felt the hot breath and heard the soft whisper of his name. His eyes snapped open. Black eyes captured blue. Naruto's hand slowly went up to caress Sasuke's raven hair. Sasuke bent down and slowly pressed his lips to Naruto's once again, this time more confident. Naruto responded this time and leaned up to deepen the kiss. Naruto felt something warm and soft run against his lips. Opening his lips he allowed the curious tongue to enter and explore. Sasuke worked his way to reach every inch of Naruto's mouth. Naruto tasted like ramen (what a surprise). Pulling away from Naruto, Sasuke buried his head into Naruto's neck.  
  
"I love you, dobe." He whispered.  
  
"Love you too, bastard."  
  
()-()-()-()

Ack! It's so short! Eh.... why I didn't just put this in the last chapter is beyond me! xD! I'm not sure if I want to add another chapter saying what happened after Naruto and Sasuke got together. I kinda hate the ending... a lot... but what can I say... I suck =D. **Review please!**  
  
Arigato,  
  
Anukis


End file.
